Fish Bite
by lornshorty
Summary: Noodle runs to 2-D for his assistants, she thinks the worse but curiosity gets the better of her.Resulting in 2-D calling for Murdoc and things happen along the way. Oneshot.


**Just a little I came up with while travelling to England, I really love travelling gives me time to think. Enjoy reading!**

"2-Dsan, 2-Dsan" The ten year old pounded furiously on the door, waking the occupant of the room she was so desperate to get in to. 2-D ran his hand through his blue locks and lazily slumped out of bed, he staggered over to the door which he thought at any minute was going to be knocked down, to the aid of the young Japanese guitar prodigy that turned up on there door step at least a year ago. He fiddled with the handle and clicked the lock, a sound of relief to the axe princess, she barged in pushing 2-D aside and jumped on his bed. 2-D watched the little girl run from the door to his bed, he closed the door and walked towards Noodle who was looking extremely hot and sweaty.

"Noodle are yew alrigh" the singer asked concerned, Noodle stared up at him and coughed slightly.

"No,Noodle ill, Noodle dying!" 2-D chuckled slightly at the statement from the little girl but stopped as he realized she was being serious, the girls eyes started watering up and she hung her head. 2-D smiled slightly, the poor girl actually thought this was the end and that she couldn't do anything, he felt butterflies in his stomach when he realized that the girl had ran to him when she supposedly thought she was dying and that he could do something to stop it, sure his Mum was a nurse but he didn't have the knowledge to keep someone alive if he had to. He slowly sat down nest to the guitarist and rested his hand on her knee, she gasped slightly in shock and looked at the singer raising an eye brow.

"Y'know, luv. Yew jus gotta a cold, nuthin to worry bout" Noodle smiled a bit before frowning again, letting her eyes drop to the ground. 2-D was caught on what to say next if that wasn't enough calm her then he would have to do some drastic stuff to relax her nerves, she probably thought he was just saying that to relieve her. She needed proof, the singer thought for a second then clicked his fingers when an idea popped into his mind, he sprinted across to his computer table and sat in his office chair which made him feel like he was in a James Bond movie, he tapped away on his keyboard and clicked away on his mouse. He glanced over a few web pages before settling on one he continued to read to himself mumbling to the screen, eventually he stopped and lent back in his chair, slightly smiling to himself, he swiveled around to face Noodle.

"Well Noodle, see it's ju...Oh my god, wha' are yew doin'?" The singers eyes widened in shock as he was met with a painful Noodle in his sight, she had obviously put her fingers into the fish bowl he kept in his room and got a nasty surprise by the fish which was latching onto her finger, her over hand was gripping her wrist as her eyes widened in confusion and pain, the girl started sobbing slightly, while trying to talk to 2-D.

"2-Dsan,It hurt. Get off,get off,get off." 2-D grabbed the fish and with out thinking yanked it off. Unfortunately the fish had quite a tight grip, and had ripped reasonably into Noodles skin on her finger which was now bleeding quite heavily, The singer started to panic, and grabbed fistfuls of hair. What would Russell do if he saw this? He was sure that he wouldn't be getting a good talking to, more of a 'Hello, meet the fist' conversation, but he had no choice but to call for the drummer so in all his spite he screamed, after a few minutes of unanswered calls the singer gave up and starred at the guitarist who didn't seem to be fazed by the situation, she had completely forgotten about he cold for a start, but when she had heard 2-D call for her farther figure she tried to interrupt but was stopped by another scream from 2-D, when she was met by his gaze she finally spoke up.

"Russell not in, he went to shops" Figures. No wonder she ran to him when she thought she was dying, Russell was no where to be seen and It's any ones instinct to stay away from Murdoc, sometimes it just didn't seem to register in the singers brain resulting in many beatings from the man. That's it Murdoc, 2-D was confused and Noodle was getting covered in red liquid and the pain was worsening every minute. 2-D knew this was a bad idea but desperate times call for desperate measures. He stumbled across to his door and clumsily opened it, contemplating on whether to stay with Noodle or run to Murdocs Winnie, the singer probably wouldn't have time to explain before he was beaten so he stood in the doorway, breathing in the cool air of the car park as he shouted.

"Murdoc!" After a few moments of silence Stuart left assuming that the bassist had passed out or was not in, he let go of the door but was shocked when it was stopped, he nervously looked up to see a very pissed Murdoc glaring back at him.

"What you want faceache?"

"Noodle, she's hur' pretty badly" The bassist looked at the sobbing girl on his bed, she had red blotches that stained her clothes, and a look of pain on her face.

"What she do?"

"Her finger got bitten by a fish"

"Fish, I didn't even know you had fish"

"Neither, did I" Murdoc pushed passed the man, and strolled up to Noodle and bent down eye level, carefully examining the injury. He lifted his hand cautiously and went to touch it but Noodle pulled back in pain, Murdoc lowered his hand and stood up.

"That's a war wound you got there, eh kiddo" Noodle smirked a bit but, hissed in pain as she lifted her finger up. Murdoc shot a glare at 2-D.

"Get something to wrap round it" The singer sprinted to his bathroom retrieving a towel and passed it to Murdoc, he fumbled round with it as he wrapped it round Noodles finger, 2-D figured he was doing it wrong and stepped in to correct the man but was met by a hard elbow to the nose which resulted in his nose bleeding, and going all over Noodle making her look worse than she already did.

"Look what you did now, you idiot."

"It wasn't my fault"

"Shut up. We need to go up the stairs and get the first aid kit if we have one, that thing makes her hand look twice the size of her head. Looks ridiculous."

The two men searched franticly through the draws and cupboards of the kitchen looking for the once first aid kit which used to live here, while a confused looking Noodle still covered in her and 2-D's blood sat on the chair watching the men. Murdoc opened on of the cupboards which had obviously never been touched by any one, at the back was a medium sized green box with a white cross on, he smirked and grabbed it placing on the table next to Noodle.

"Ere we go, this thing looks older than me." He cackled and opened the box which was filled with unnecessary medical equipment needed in this situation, so he dug his hand in trying to retrieve a bandage but was met with a sharp prick to his wrist and hand, he pulled his hand out in pain and stared at it. He had been cut on his palm and wrist, it was bleeding pretty heavily, however he remembered why he had came up here in the first place and found a bandage to wrap round Noodles finger. He carefully unwrapped the towel, and placed the bandage round in its place in the process getting most of his blood over Noodle as well. When he was finished, Noodle ran into the living room and turned Pokémon on, Murdoc looked at 2-D who was feeling the bridge of his nose to make sure it wasn't broken, the bassist grabbed the first aid kit and walked towards the bathroom.

"Looks like we gotta sort our selves out now" 2-D followed shortly behind leaving Noodle who looked like she had just come out of a chainsaw massacre covered in splashed and smears of blood, but she seemed unfazed by all this and continued watching her Pokémon. The front door clicked and Russell's large frame stepped inside the building.

"Yo,baby girl I'm home I got that cake stuff...Wow. I never knew Pokémon was that violent."

**Well hope you liked it, I sure liked writing it I was watching Shaun Of The Dead while writing this. Oh and my friend who interviewed me because it was for a school project and he wants to become a journalist, wants you to check it out on my profile send in a few comments about it, he typed it up after all, I'm too lazy. :D REVIEW….please!**


End file.
